Newfound Treasures
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: Chopper had found his new treasures that he would cherish forever.


**Title** : Newfound Treasures  
 **Characters** : Chopper, Zoro, Robin  
 **Genre** : Family, Drama  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Summary** : Chopper had found his new treasures that he would cherish forever.  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own One Piece

 _Was written due to the lack of ZoRobin fics. They're such a wonderful and beautiful pair!_

 _BTW, this is my first ZoRobin fic, and English isn't my native language, so please go easy on me! Actually, there isn't much ZoRobin moment here. Chopper's the focus here! :)_

* * *

 **Newfound Treasures**

 **By cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He heaved a deep sigh as he transformed back to Brain Point.

Twelve hours of labor, he and Nami are completely exhausted. Within that time span, both of them barely slept a wink. They did take turns on who will stay with Robin, but they were too worried for her that they found it hard to sleep. Even Zoro, who could sleep in the middle of a thunderstorm, was widely awake the whole time, staying beside his pregnant wife. The other crew members camped outside the room, also taking turns of who was going to take watch.

Which was to be expected, for Robin's pregnancy was sensitive and dangerous because of her age and… well, way of living. Any normal woman would not want to carry a child in a pirate ship—captained by a childish rubber man with 500 million berries on his head. Then again, Robin was nowhere near normal, and so was her husband, even if the addition was a surprise, although not unwelcome.

Moreover, Robin was supporting two lives in her womb.

In the end, everything was worth it when loud wails filled the silence of the medical room.

Zoro was already holding one baby wrapped in pink cloth when Nami was carefully handing the little angel in a light green cloth to Robin, whose back was leaned on the bed's headboard.

He watched Robin's tired expression transform into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on the archaeologist after her wedding.

Zoro sat beside her, both of them lost in their love for their twins.

Babies are a miracle. Their life was formed by the love of their parents' for each other. For nine months, they were carried by their mother. A doctor like him could always save many lives, it was what kept him motivated; but nothing beats to creating a life. It was so beautiful and special, because not everybody could do it.

Subconsciously, he climbed on Robin's bed, and settled next to her to fully observe the twins.

They were nearly identical; both of them had Zoro's green hair, only darker, and his honey-colored eyes, and they got Robin's nose, cheekbones, and lips. Luckily, the girl's face shape was like Robin's, while the boy got Zoro's. (He would never tell Zoro he thought of that.)

They were so small, so precious. And these beautiful humans were Zoro and Robin's.

"You are an older brother now, Chopper." Robin told him, smiling. Her azure eyes looking tired, but glimmering with happiness and love.

If he were human, he would have felt his cheeks starting to get warm. But the warmth he felt was in his chest, while he was letting Robin's words to fully sink in.

From the time he ate the Human Human devil fruit, he lost his family and friends. Then, he met Doctor, who treated him as his own son. After Doctor passed away, he was under Doctorine's tutelage, but he never thought of her as a mother. It was more like he respected her as a teacher.

And then, he became a member of the Straw Hats Pirates. He got along so well with Luffy and Usopp, because they always played together; however, Zoro was the first person he feared, respected, and relied on in the crazy crew. He liked it the most when Zoro scrubs his back when they take a bath.

He easily warmed up to Robin when she first joined the crew. The archaeologist was sweet and thoughtful of him, she was often by his side. He always liked Robin's smile; gentle and warm. Plus, she can be strict and protective, too. Robin's singing voice always lulled him to sleep.

Later on, he just realized he saw the two of them as his parents. Whenever the idea of ' _parents_ ' cross his mind, he would always think of Zoro and Robin. Both of them were caring and protective towards him, so it was hard not to feel that way, especially when they announced that they were in a relationship and soon got married.

But hearing those words come from Robin, it was overwhelming. For some time, he thought he was the only one feeling that way.

He glanced at Zoro, and noticed the swordsman smiling to him as well.

His vision of Zoro and Robin got blurry as tears formed on his eyes. Zoro and Robin really see him as their child!

Normally, he would have danced, flailed, and cussed at them for making him blush. Now, he could not find it in him to do it. The happiness was on a different level that no words or actions could explain it.

He now had parents… Not just a father, but _parents._ He had a strong father, and a gentle mother…

And siblings! He had baby siblings.

"H-Hi, babies…" He started nervously, his eyes focused on the adorable bundles asleep in their parents' arms, "I'm Chopper. I'm your… older brother."

Older brother… He was an older brother.

They would call him 'onii-chan,' they would play together, he would treat their wounds, treat them if they had catch any disease, he would scold them whenever they did something wrong, he would protect them when enemies come…

He would love them so much. He would be the best older brother.

Because, he now had a family… A complete family who would never leave him.

 **END**

* * *

 _We all know Chopper's the 1st child of ZoRobin ;) I've wanted to read a story based on Chopper's thoughts about these two as his second (or third) parents, but I think I haven't found one yet. So, I just wrote one lol_

 _Reviews?_

 ** _Aria_**


End file.
